Never tickle a sleeping dragon
by Lilyheart House
Summary: A short story about how the motto of Hogwarts came to be.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a relief from other stories I'm presently writing._

 _Disclaimer: I own none of the characters._

—

"Hey Helga! Come check this out!" I heard the shout come from a dark hole in the hillside.

"We'll be there soon, Godric!" I called back, then called to the others to come to the far north side, where there were more mountains.

—+++++—

"C'mon there's something really cool I want to show you!" Another shout was heard from the cave.

"Godric! Get out of there! That's a dragon's cave!" Rowena shouted into the dark cave.

A muffled, incoherent reply came back.

"Oh, come on. Now we have to go save him from whatever he's gotten himself into this time." Rowena rushed into the cave.

Godric was the original founder of the team. Together with his friend, Salazar, they created the world-travelling group, Hogwarts.

"We better hurry up before Rowena comes out and orders up to get in." Salazar said exasperatedly.

We hurried in together, Salazar with his wand drawn. I figured that my friend had my back, so I wouldn't have to worry about attacks.

"Lumos." I heard Salazar whisper next to me, and suddenly, I could see the giant expanse of the cave.

"Over here!" A strained voice called, sounding as if it both couldn't wait, but was also curious.

"Godric!"

"What?" I heard him reply as I picked up a very nice goblet. I stored it in my backpack, reminding myself to check it out later.

"That's a dragon!"

Everything seemed to freeze.

I pulled out my wand and lit it as Salazar's wand-light faded away quickly, replacing me in darkness.

I edged closer to the harshly whispering voices, one reasoning, the other arguing.

I finally found them, standing right next to a tail that could have passed as the world's biggest oak tree, had it not been lying down on a stone floor.

"See, it's not moving."

"That's because it's been asleep for over 30 years! When it's been 30 years, the dragon stops ageing, and it stops moving, apart from it's heart, of course." Rowena hissed back.

"Can I see it?" I asked, slightly curious, yet scared.

"It's right in front of you!"

"I meant it's face." I replied.

"No! This is a dangerous creature! Walking near it's head means going near it's ears… wait what are you doing…!"

Godric was standing next to the dragon's tail, moving his fingers in weird directions over the dragon's tail. "I wonder if dragons are ticklish?"

"No! Stop!"

"Hey, look what I found in the far corners." I heard Salazar's voice behind me.

All of a sudden, as if a switch had just been clicked, the cave lit up with firelight and heat rushed past me.

"Now look what you've done!" Rowena shouted at Godric, her arms raised in exasperation, "You've woken it up!"

"Run!" I screamed and spun around. Thundering footprints drowned any other natural noises.

The sound of steel on stone echoed on the stone walls.

A thunderous roar echoed and doubled in sound as it bounced off the stone walls.

Without warning, a deafening thump sounded almost right next to me.

A soft light from Salazar and Rowena's wands encased the group.

Godric was standing there, panting, a sword dripping what looked like dragon's blood on it. All of a sudden, the blood seemed to melt into the sword, as if becoming one with it.

"Awesome." I exclaimed. "A self-cleaning sword!"

"Well, I think we've all learnt our lesson." I heard Rowena say, looking sternly at Godric. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

—

 _Hi there! Hope you enjoyed this short story I wrote. I was thinking about why the Hogwarts' motto was 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'(translated), so I decided to write a fanfic about it!_

 _Here are some backstories or conformations for what I think what the origins of the relics of the Hogwarts founder's actually were._

 _Gryffindor's sword- used to slay dragon- found in cave._

 _Hufflepuff's cup- found in treasures._

 _Slytherin's locket- found in furthest part of dragon's cave._

 _Ravenclaw's diadem- family heirloom where each heir adds a spell to enhance it's function- Rowena was the last one to do this(she concealed the rest of the spells on the diadem)- her daughter couldn't find another when it was given to her, and that's why she stole it. The story of her being jealous was just a cover-up story. The Grey Lady(Helena Ravenclaw) used this story, as she was ashamed that she couldn't figure out a spell to add._


	2. 2: Gryffindor's sword EE

Small update: (sorry, this isn't an actual chapter) **EE = extended explanation**

Thank you to Jess, . .wand, Rcik and HarryPusheen for the great reviews!

I realised I needed this after reading the Deathly Hallows for the umpteenth time(can't believe I didn't realise it before!)- Griphook talking to Harry.

—

More backstory on Gryffindor's sword:

Gryffindor didn't steal the sword, it was made for his great-grandfather, but was taken taken before it was given to his great-grandfather by a young, travelling goblin(probably to study so that he could learn from the smiths-he wanted to become one when he grew up-he was a traveller so that he could see the different ways smithery were and could be made).

Whilst on his travels, he stumbled upon the dragon's cave. Unfortunately for him, the dragon was awake, and was just about to set out after his sleep-in from his winter sleep. He was eaten(duh) and the sword was added to the dragon's hoard, laying there until the friend group Hogwarts found the cave(luckily this time while the dragon was sleeping).

When he took it, he carried it with him to his vault in Gringotts(he and his friends was there to review how much money he had, as at this time, his friends were contemplating laying down and letting new adventurers take over- much to the disappointment of himself).

The goblins recognised the sword immediately, and they wanted it back, as his great-grandfather had ordered it, and it should have returned to the goblins after his death. They accused him of thievery, more for personal gain than for the fact that Gryffindor's great-grandfather had never been able to hold the sword because they had lost it.

The charges were not pressed, however, as wizards determined that it had been made for the same line of family, and that it was considered a family heirloom in their eyes. The goblins grew bitter as more families continued to keep what was, in their eyes, the goblins. They taught their children how the sword had disappeared, then 4 generations later, it had been found in Godric Gryffindor's hands. The story got more twisted as the goblins became more spiteful, until it reached the ears of young Griphook.

—

 _This short story/extended explanation, is dedicated to an awesome Gryffindor and friend who had an cool lion patronus(you know who you are)._

 _Hope this story convinces you guys out there that I'm not going to just elaborate on Ravenclaw just because I'm in that house. I might do one on how Slytherin's locket was found by Tom Marvolo Riddle and later made into a Horcrux, although I'm pretty sure that it would be one of the few possessions his mother left with him in the orphanage._

 _Bye for now, and for anyone who is also following Lily's Heart, I'm working on the next chapter! Have a great day!_


End file.
